


Video Messages From Yomo

by VariousStories123



Series: Love By Uta, Yomo, and Kaneki [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Uta is the voice of reason for once, Video, Yomo has anger issues, idk - Freeform, sad-ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariousStories123/pseuds/VariousStories123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yomo leaves something of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Messages From Yomo

"I-Is it on?"

The view shook, becoming blurry.

"I think so."

The camera stabilized, giving view to a clear show.

A black haired man laughed, intertwining hands with a man with large black tattoos. The man smiled at the tallest one in the scene smiled back, gentle in every way possible. "Yomo, you suck at technology."

"It's not my fault Ken. The damn thing is just weird."

"Uh huh."

"Shut up Uta."

The camera's light shut off.

 

"Shit, I still can't figure this out."

The camera shook again.

"Hey Kaneki... Just wanted to tell you that I love you."

A blush erupted from the silver-haired man who covered his mouth as if in wonderment if he knew what he was actually saying. The man finally managed to look up at the camera. "I-I never got an education so I thought that this might be the easiest way to tell you something and to write you a message... even if it isn't one."

A hand reached out to the camera.

"I really do love you."

 

Everything is black.

"Hey Kaneki, why'd you leave..?"

A murderous look, red upon black and blood smearing a mouth pressed into a line.

"Fuck you... fuck..."

His hand was on the off-button again and his finger twitched to turn it off.

A sigh.

"Damn it Ken... I love you."

 

There is a burst of sound as two men argue with each other.

"You're leaving? What the fuck do you mean you're leaving?"

"Kaneki isn't here anymore! He's dead and what's the point of being reminded of him?! This place reeks of him and it-"

"I get that it hurts but that doesn't mean you can go back to the time before you calmed the fuck down!"

"SHUT UP UTA!"

Blows after blows. Yomo is bleeding heavily from his mouth while Uta has a series of scratches across his face that look like gouges.

"You aren't going to wait for Ken?"

"There's nothing to wait for... H-He... That man killed him."

"I see... So you're just going to give up?"

Black on red eyes meet the camera lenses. Uta walked forward and picked up the camera, making it jostle. He threw it to Yomo.

"You're just going to leave Ken?"

Gentle hands catch the fragile thing.

Light tears fall.

Black.

 

"I decided to stay Ken..."

The man, Yomo, looked weary.

"Uta had asked me why..."

Yomo gave a self-deprecating laugh.

"I am a coward and I cannot leave you without the fear of breaking."

A hand touched the lenses.

"Love you Ken."

 

"I'm going after Arima today. Wish me luck Ken..."

Yomo put on his mask.

"I'll bring you back his head."

 

"You're aliveyou'realiveyou'realiveyou'realiveyou'realive-"

The man was crouched over himself, on his knees.

The screen went black again.

 

"You were pretty today. I liked your wig and dress..."

A gentle smile.

"You are always pretty."

 

"Ayato and Touka said they were going to break the Flower girl out... I decided to go with them."

A smile.

He put on his mask again and unlike the time where he was going hunting for Arima, he was more gentle.

"Don't worry Ken. I'm coming back."

 

Yomo is shaking visibly in front of the camera and he looked silently anguished.

Suddenly dark eyes stared into the camera and in one swift grasp, threw it onto the floor.

Everything was fractured.

A pair of steps.

"Why do you always place yourself in danger?"

A sudden gentleness overcame Yomo.

He picked the camera up.

"I'm so happy you're back."

 

"I-Is it on?"

"It's on."

Kaneki grinned as he pecked Yomo on the cheek. "You've gotten good at using the camera!"

Uta laughed. "Yeah, he's learned although he still needs to be careful. He broke the last one."

Yomo flushed. "Shut up Uta."

Kaneki only kissed Yomo again before moving onto Uta.

"I love you two..."

Black.

**Author's Note:**

> Please for a cleaner version, go to my site Fanfiction.net underneath the same name.


End file.
